Bus Sign List
Bus Destination Sign Guide Key/Legend ";'''" = Sign Display Line Separation (End First Line/Start Second Line) "|'" = Sign Display Stage Separation (End Previous Stage/Start Next Stage) "" = Sign not Confirmed (by Bus Driver/MTA Employee) Usual Format: Code: Route - Dest/Stage1 OR DestLine1; DestLine2 | Line/Stage2 OR Line1; Line2 | Usual A Division Train Shuttle Format: Code: #Route - TRAIN TO | Dest | Usual B Division Train Shuttle Format: Code: Route - TRAIN TO | Dest | *On most bus signs, "ᴠɪᴀ" is represented in small capital characters used in readings, while the rest of the characters are in regular capital bold.' *Sign display readings may vary based on bus model/sign type. Entering the wrong code will either result in an error beep, "A1 MESSAGE", "A3 MESSAGE", or "WRONG CODE; ENTER NEW CODE". Bus Destination Sign Readings + Luminator Codes Miscellaneous Signs '3: (TEST PATTERN) '6: NOT IN SERVICE 10: SEE SIGN BELOW '11: NEXT BUS PLEASE 12: NOT IN SERVICE 13: TRAINING BUS '14: SPECIAL EVENT '15: SPECIAL EVENT 22: (below) NYCT BUSES:' NYCT - NYCT BUS' BUSES:' MTA BUS' '23/9101: MNR SERVICE '24/9100: LIRR SERVICE '9159: COLUMBIA FOOTBALL '9160: COLUMBIA UNIV. '9198: STORM ROUTE '9201: COASTAL STORM | EMERGENCY ROUTE | '9202: HURRICANE SHLTR '9203: EVACUATION CTR '9500: POLICE BUS '9800: RANDALL IS Subway Train Shuttle Signs 7: SUBWAY SHUTTLE '9204: TO SUBWAY '9002: '#'1 - TRAIN TO | DYCKMAN ST | '9003: '#'1 - TRAIN TO | 168 ST | '9004: '#'1 - TRAIN TO | 137 ST | '9005: '#'1 - TRAIN TO | 96 ST | '9007: '#'1 - TRAIN TO | SOUTH FERRY | '9010: '#'2 - TRAIN TO | GUN HILL RD | '9011: '#'2 - TRAIN TO | E 180 ST | '9012: '#'2 - TRAIN TO | 149-3 AV | '9013: '#'2 - TRAIN TO | 149 ST; CONCOURSE | '9017: '#'2 - TRAIN TO | 96 ST | '9161: '#'2 - TRAIN EXPRESS | TO 96 ST | '9206: '#'2 - TRAIN EXPRESS | TO 180 ST | '9207: '#'2 - TRAIN EXPRESS | TO 149 ST-3 AV | '9023: '#'3 - TRAIN TO | 148 ST-POWELL | '9025: #3 TRAIN TO | UTICA AV | '9028: '#'4 - TRAIN TO | WOODLAWN | '9034: '#'5 - TRAIN TO; DYRE AV '9038: '#'6 - TRAIN TO | PELHAM BAY PK | '9043: '#'6 - TRAIN TO | 125 ST | '9049: '#'7 - TRAIN TO | VERNON-JACKSON | '9050: '#'7 - TRAIN TO | QUEENSBORO PL | '9054: '#'7 - TRAIN TO | 74 ST-ROOSEVELT | '9055: '#'7 - TRAIN TO | WILLETS PT | '9056: '#'7 - TRAIN TO | MAIN ST | (Brooklyn) Ulmer Park Signs '4010: B1 - MANHATTAN BCH; KINGSBORO CC '4012/4015: B1 - 13 AV-86 ST '4013: B1 - BAY RIDGE; 4 AV '4014: B1 - STILLWELL AV; 86 ST '4017: B1 - OCEAN PKY '4019: B1 - 25 AV-86 ST '4030: B3 - BERGEN BCH; E 71 ST | ᴠɪᴀ AV U | '4031: B3 - BENSONHURST; HARWAY AV | ᴠɪᴀ AV U | '4032: B3 - MILL AV '4033: B3 - E 16 ST '4034: B3 - E 73 ST-AV X | ᴠɪᴀ AV U | '4060: B6 - EAST N Y; NEW LOTS STA '4061: B6 - BENSONHURST; HARWAY AV '4062: B6 - ROCKAWAY PKY STA '4063: B6 - AVENUE J; CONEY IS AV '4064: B6 - RALPH AV '4065: B6 - AVENUE J; OCEAN PKY '4066: B6 (LTD) - LIMITED | EAST N Y; NEW LOTS STA | '4067: B6 - NOSTRAND AV '4069: B6 (LTD) - LIMITED | BENSONHURST; HARWAY AV | '8060: B6 (LTD) - LIMITED | ROCKAWAY PKY STA | '8061: B6 (LTD) - LIMITED | AVENUE J; CONEY IS AV | 7282: X28 - DOWNTOWN; WORTH ST (Brooklyn) Flatbush Signs '4020: B2 - MIDWOOD; KINGS HIGHWAY STA '4021: B2 - KINGS PLAZA '4022/4023: B2 - AVENUE S; FLATBUSH AV '4490: B49 - BED-STUY; FULTON ST | ᴠɪᴀ OCEAN AV; ᴠɪᴀ ROGRS AV | '4491: B49 - MANHATTAN BCH; KINGSBORO CC | ᴠɪᴀ BEDFORD AV; ᴠɪᴀ OCEAN AV | '4492/4493: B49 - AVENUE U '4494/4495: B49 - FOSTER AV; FLATBUSH AV '4496: B49 - CHURCH AV '4497/4498: B49 - AVENUE S '4499: B49 (LTD) - (below) VII NG: LIMITED | KINGSBORO COMMUNITY; COLLEGE | ᴠɪᴀ OCEAN AV | XD40 XCELSIOR: LIMITED | KINGSBORO CC | ᴠɪᴀ OCEAN AV | '8490: B49 - EMPIRE BL '8491: B49 (LTD) - LIMITED | AVENUE U | '8492: B49 (LTD) - LIMITED | BED-STUY; FULTON ST | '8494: B49 (LTD) - LIMITED | CHURCH AV | '8496: B49 - SHEPSHD BAY; STATION (Brooklyn) East New York Signs '4070: B7 - BED-STUY; BWAY-HALSEY | ᴠɪᴀ KINGS HIGHWAY | '4071: B7 - MIDWOOD; CONEY IS AV | ᴠɪᴀ KINGS HIGHWAY | '4072: B7 - KNGS HIGHWAY; FLATBUSH AV '4073: B7 - FLATBUSH AV (Brooklyn) Jackie Gleason Signs '4040: B4 - SHEEPSHEAD BAY; KNAPP ST '4041: B4 - BAY RIDGE; NARROWS AV '4042: B4 - SHORE PKY; OCEAN PKY '4043/4044: B4 - 86 ST; STILLWELL AV '4081: B8 - BAY RIDGE; 95 ST STA '4082: B8 - BROWNSVILLE; ROCKAWAY AV '4083: B8 - V A HOSPITAL '4084: B8 - KINGS HIGHWAY; AVENUE D '4085: B8 - 18 AV; CROPSEY AV '4087: B8 - NOSTRND AV '4089: B8 - CONEY IS AV '4090: B9 - KINGS PLAZA | ᴠɪᴀ 60 ST; ᴠɪᴀ AVENUE M | '4091: B9 - BAY RIDGE; SHORE RD | ᴠɪᴀ AVENUE M; ᴠɪᴀ 60 ST | '4094: B9 - AVENUE M STA; E 15 ST '4096: B9 - FLATBUSH AV '4110: B11 - MIDWOOD; FLATBUSH AV '4113: B11 - SUNSET PARK; 1 AV-58 ST '4121: B12 - LEFFERTS GDNS; OCEAN AV '4122: B12 - EAST NEW YORK; ALABAMA AV '4123: B12 - NEW YORK AV (Brooklyn) Spring Creek Signs 2000: B100 - MIDWOOD; KINGS HWY STA 2001: B100 - MILL BASIN; E. 66 ST '2003: B100 - BEDFORD AV '2030: B103 (LTD) - LIMITED | CANARSIE; WILLIAMS AV | ᴠɪᴀ AVENUE H; ᴠɪᴀ AVENUE M | '2031: B103 (LTD) - LIMITED | DNTWN BKLYN; TILLARY ST | '2033: B103 (LTD) - LIMITED | BROOKLYN COLLEGE; FLATBUSH AV STA |''' ''''2035: B103 (LTD) - LIMITED | DITMAS PARK; CORTELYOU RD | 7010: BM1 - MIDTOWN; 57 ST | ᴠɪᴀ CHURCH ST; ᴠɪᴀ MADISON AV | '7011: BM1 - MILL BASIN; E. 66 ST | ᴠɪᴀ AVENUE K |' 7012: BM1 - DOWNTOWN; LOOP | ᴠɪᴀ CHURCH ST; ᴠɪᴀ WATER ST | ''7014: BM1 - SUPER EXPRESS | MIDTOWN; 57 ST | ᴠɪᴀ MADISON AV |''' 7020: BM2 - MIDTOWN; 57 ST | ᴠɪᴀ CHURCH ST | ᴠɪᴀ MADISON AV | '7021: BM2 - CANARSIE; WILLIAMS AV | ᴠɪᴀ AVENUE H; ᴠɪᴀ AVENUE M |' 7022: BM2 - DOWNTOWN; LOOP | ᴠɪᴀ CHURCH ST; ᴠɪᴀ WATER ST | '7023: BM2 - SPRING CREEK; SEAVIEW AV | ᴠɪᴀ AVENUE H; ᴠɪᴀ AVENUE M |' 7024: BM2 - SUPER EXPRESS | MIDTOWN; 57 ST | ᴠɪᴀ MADISON AV | '7030: BM3 - MIDTOWN; 57 ST | ᴠɪᴀ CHURCH ST; ᴠɪᴀ MADISON AV |' 7031: BM3 - SHEEPSHEAD BAY; EMMONS AV | ᴠɪᴀ OCEAN AV | '7032: BM3 - DOWNTOWN; LOOP | ᴠɪᴀ CHURCH ST; ᴠɪᴀ WATER ST |' 7034: BM3 - SUPER EXPRESS | MIDTOWN; 57 ST | ᴠɪᴀ MADISON AV | '7040: BM4 - MIDTOWN; 57 ST | ᴠɪᴀ CHURCH ST; ᴠɪᴀ MADISON AV |' '7041: BM4 - GERRITSEN BCH; GERRITSEN AV 7042: BM4 - DOWNTOWN; LOOP | ᴠɪᴀ CHURCH ST; ᴠɪᴀ WATER ST | '7044: BM4 - SUPER EXPRESS | MIDTOWN; 57 ST | ᴠɪᴀ MADISON AV |' 7050: BM5 - MIDTOWN; 57 ST | ᴠɪᴀ MADISON AV | '7051: BM5 - SPRING CREEK; SEAVIEW AV | ᴠɪᴀ LINDEN BL; ᴠɪᴀ PENN AV |'__NOEDITSECTION__